


Union fiévreuse

by Suzuka



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka
Summary: Malade et cloué au lit, Hijikata ne s’attendait pas à recevoir la visite de cette personne ce soir-là… et encore moins de découvrir son drôle de secret.Ceci est un one-shot avec deux versions : version censurée (lime) et non censurée (Lemon)





	1. Union fiévreuse - Version censuré

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic a été écrite en 2013
> 
> Bonne Lecture

C’était un soir d’été, la journée terriblement chaude avait été très éprouvante pour les membres du Shinsengumi contraints de s’entraîner et de patrouiller sous cette chaleur étouffante.   
Toshizô Hijikata était allongé sur son futon, portant un léger kimono de nuit blanc, la mine aussi pâle que son habit avec des joues légèrement rougies par la fièvre qui l’accablait depuis le matin :

« Quelle calamité, pesta-t-il en posant l’une de ses mains sur son front encore tiède. Je vais prendre du retard dans mon travail, et je vais me ramollir avec ce repos forcé. »

Le brun était effectivement alité depuis le matin sur ordre de son capitaine Kondo. Ce dernier avait été alerté par la douce Chizuru qui, en bonne fille de médecin, avait, en un simple coup d’œil, remarqué la mine fiévreuse du consciencieux vice-capitaine.   
Hijikata avait eu beau affirmer que ce n’était rien, qu’il se sentait capable d’assurer ses fonctions et tâches habituelles, rien n’avait su dissuader son supérieur de faire appel au médecin de la milice, Ryôjin Matsumoto, qui diagnostiqua chez lui une réaction somatique à du surmenage, avec pour seul traitement du repos, des repas équilibrés et une bonne hydratation. 

Toute la journée n’avait été qu’aller et venu dans sa chambre, et surtout Chizuru qui lui apportait repas, thé, distraction, ainsi que son éternel sourire innocent dénué de toute fausseté. Tous les hommes s’étaient également présentés pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement, des capitaines de division au dernier pignouf engagé dans la milice et dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Au final, il n’avait quasiment pas pu fermer l’oeil de la journée à cause de tous ces dérangements. Quel était donc l’intérêt de ce repos forcé ! :

« Franchement, je suis plus peinard lorsque je travaille » songea-t-il en posant lourdement la tête sur son oreiller. 

Les visages hypocrites qui avaient défilé dans sa chambre lui revinrent en mémoire, et Hijikata réalisa soudainement qu’un avait manqué à l’appel. Lui, le seul qui paraissait toujours sincère dans ses propos, qui inspirait confiance et respect, qui était si droit dans ses gestes et réfléchi dans ses décisions. Lui qui vous fixait sérieusement avec ce regard froid, tellement qu’il vous figeait, vous glaçait le sang, vous faisait perdre vos moyens… sauf pour lui, Toshizô Hijikata, qui se surprenait à aimer ce visage de porcelaine qu’il devinait aussi doux que la soie. Il ne se lassait pas d’observer ces yeux océans qui le submergeaient tel un tsunami :

« Saito doit avoir la peau aussi blanche qu’un jasmin. Son odeur doit mêler celle du sang, de la transpiration et des pétales de cerisier. Ses jambes doivent être aussi douces et imberbes qu’un enfant, sa taille svelte comme une demoiselle juvénile, son ventre plat et ferme grâce à ses entraînements quotidiens, ses mains fraîches aux doigts fins doivent être parsemés de durillons… »

S’imaginer les mystères qui pouvaient bien se cacher sous le kimono noir éveilla les sens du vice-capitaine. Il rougit légèrement, honteux de fantasmer ainsi sur un homme. Mais qui ne pouvait pas être sublimé par la beauté divine d’Hajime Saito ? :

« Et encore, si ce n’était que son physique, mais Saito est parfait dans tous les domaines. Il est l’un des seuls qui ne néglige pas ses entraînements, qui ne confie pas la responsabilité de former les recrues à d’autres, qui ne considère pas ses patrouilles comme des ballades. De plus, il ne bâcle pas ses tours cuisine, ses mets préparés avec assiduité sont toujours excellents. Il est propre, ordonné, fait attention à ce qu’il mange, sa seule tare serait peut-être son penchant pour le sake, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Surtout qu’il ne finit pas comme les trois imbéciles complètement bourrés, riant et chantant à tue-tête et faisant un boucan qui réveillerait un mort. Saito, lui, est discret et très talentueux, le savoir au sein du Shinsengumi apaise ma conscience. »

En pensant à cela, Hijikata reposa sa tête sur le futon. Ses paupières lourdes menaçaient à tout moment de se fermer :

« Saito est très occupé, je comprends qu’il ne soit pas venu me souhaiter un bon rétablissement. J’espère qu’il viendra demain » pensa-t-il en fermant un instant les yeux. 

L’orage éclata avec ses bruits assourdissants et ses éclairs qui illuminent le ciel nocturne. Hijikata était sur le point de se laisser emporter dans le monde des songes, la fatigue due à sa fièvre et à sa longue journée lui retombant subitement dessus.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, il rouvrit difficilement les yeux, ayant l’impression de sentir une présence près de lui. En effet, une tasse de tisane avait été posée près de sa tête, et à côté de son futon, une silhouette mince, vêtue d’un kimono opaque, était agenouillée. Immobile, elle n’émettait pas le moindre son jusqu’à ce que le vice-capitaine se décide à se redresser sur un coude :

« Vice-capitaine, je vous ai réveillé ? Mes plus plates excuses, là n’était pas mon intention, s’inclina la personne face à lui qu’Hijikata reconnut immédiatement.  
\- Saito ? s’interloqua le brun, trouvant que c’était là une bien drôle de coïncidence que le jeune capitaine se retrouve devant lui juste quand il y pensait.  
\- J’étais venu vous apporter une tisane. Comment vous sentez-vous, vice-capitaine ? Est-ce que votre fièvre est tombée ? Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous rallongiez, vous avez l’air exténué.   
\- Je vais bien, je te remercie. Ce n’est pas une petite fatigue qui va m’abattre, répondit avec assurance le vice-capitaine qui souhaitait garder un brin de dignité malgré son évidente position de faiblesse.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé de venir si tard, j’ai été très occupé aujourd’hui… » Saito paraissait vraiment navré, ce qui toucha l’homme plus âgé qui se surprit à rougir comme une jeune fille que l’on complimente. « Vice-capitaine, vos joues sont très rouges, vous avez encore de la fièvre ? » demanda cette fois le capitaine de la troisième division tout en posant une de ses mains fraîches sur le front tiède de son supérieur.

Il y avait tant de tendresse dans ce geste qu’Hijikata en frissonna, ne faisant aucune remontrance pour cette marque d’intimité qu’ils n’avaient pas à partager étant donné les grades de chacun. Le brun souhaitait simplement garder ce contact le plus longtemps possible. Les yeux mauves s’attardèrent sur le visage de porcelaine quelque peu efféminé de Saito. Sa peau immaculée brillait à la simple lumière de la bougie exactement comme le soleil sur la neige, et ses profonds yeux bleus le détaillaient avec anxiété.

Saito ôta finalement son écharpe qu’il passa autour du cou de son vice-capitaine. Ce dernier manqua un battement de coeur lorsqu’il sentit ces doigts fins frôler son cou. Sa bouche saliva, ses paumes se crispèrent et pire encore, son bas-ventre palpita :

« Qu’est-ce qui me prend, Saito est un homme… » pensa Hijikata de plus en plus attiré par son frère d’arme.

Cette proximité, cette intimité rare qu’ils partageaient, et cette vue sur sa gorge dégagée, gracile et aussi banche que l’écharpe qui habituellement le cachait… Hijikata inspira pour tenter de reprendre contenance et se heurta à l’odeur du tissu qui entourait à présent son cou. Ses instincts de mâle se réveillèrent. Après tant de mois de frustration et d’abstinence, une impulsion l’envahit. Elle noya sa conscience, prit le contrôle de son corps et le fit se redresser furtivement pour aller poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Tout s’était passé en moins d’une seconde dans son esprit.

Saito écarquilla les yeux puis gémit lorsqu’il sentit la langue de son supérieur caresser ses lèvres pour forcer l’ouverture de sa bouche, et donc bâtir un chemin vers sa cavité buccale et sa langue encore timide. Le jeune homme rougit puis ferma les yeux avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Hijikata le suivit dans sa chute, peu décidé à rompre leur union labiale. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Saito répondit enfin au baiser tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de son supérieur. Il gémit encore tout en faisant danser sa langue avec celle du brun et en pressant son corps svelte contre celui plus robuste de son vice-capitaine :

« Saito… soupira Hijikata en écartant le bas du kimono de son partenaire pour glisser sa main sur une de ses cuisses. Tu es si beau. »

L’aîné caressa de son autre main les mèches indigo du capitaine de la troisième division avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Contrairement à leur premier baiser plus sauvage, celui-ci était plus doux. Un frisson parcourra l’échine du vice-capitaine et la tension entre ses jambes s’accrut encore plus.  
Ses mains baladeuses effleurèrent les cuisses aussi douces que de la soie, blanches comme la neige, exactement comme Hijikata les avait imaginées, avant de finalement remonter vers la partie supérieure de ce corps aux courbes parfaites. Au travers du kimono, il tâta la taille aux hanches fines et au ventre plat avant de remonter encore vers le buste… Et d’y sentir comme une forme qui n’aurait pas dû y être :

« Vice-capitaine… Attendez… »

Saito paraissait bien embarrassé. Il arrêta la main de son supérieur, détournant la tête, fermant les yeux comme pour se cacher. La curiosité d’Hijikata s’éveilla, il ne pouvait pas croire une telle chose. D’un geste vif, il ouvrit brutalement le kimono noir de son partenaire et perça à jour le secret de Saito : sur son buste trônaient des bandes qui compressaient deux excroissances arrondies relativement petites mais bien réelles.  
Le brun cligna des yeux, n’y croyant pas une seule seconde :

« Saito… Tu es…  
\- Ne me regardez pas. » couina Saito en se cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Mais Hijikata ne l’écoutait plus, seul son désir qu’il ressentait depuis si longtemps dictait ses gestes. Délicatement, il ôta les bandes pour offrir à ses yeux la vue d’une jolie poitrine féminine ronde, ferme et blanche :

« Vous allez me renvoyer du Shinsengumi, c’est cela ? demanda anxieusement le jeune homme ou plutôt la jeune femme à la chevelure indigo. Si le fait que je sois gauchère ne vous a pas gêné, peut-être que le fait que je sois une femme est une autre question. »

Hijikata ne répondit pas, tout son esprit se concentrait sur l’exploration de ces beaux petits seins qui l’attirait irrésistiblement. Etait-ce bien ? Il ne se posa même pas la question. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il désirait Saito, que Saito représentait à elle seule tout ce qu’il avait toujours recherché : droiture, humilité, combativité, discrétion et surtout beauté divine. Avait-il le droit de souiller cette entité parfaite qui se livrait à lui ? La méritait-il ?

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre éclaira le ciel nocturne et la chambre de l’homme qui put témoigner de la structure parfaite de ce corps féminin qui se présentait devant lui. Bien vite, Hijikata baissa complètement le haut du kimono de manière à découvrir également son ventre, ses hanches et le petit trou de son nombril, une des parties du corps qu’il préférait chez les femmes.  
Saito n’opposait pas la moindre résistance. Il n’empêche qu’il, enfin plutôt elle, se cachait toujours le visage dans ses mains, apparemment très intimidée mais consentante malgré cela. Hijikata sourit, il la trouvait vraiment adorable. S’essayant à califourchon sur son bassin, il alla prendre ses deux mains pour admirer pleinement son beau minois devenu rouge comme les chrysanthèmes. Comment rester de marbre devant tant de beauté et d’innocence ? Une question lui vint, Saito était-elle encore vierge ? En tout cas, elle était très réceptive à ses touchers :

« Saito, dit tendrement Hijikata en entremêlant ses doigts dans les mèches violettes, Saito, ouvre les yeux, tu es tellement belle.  
\- Vice-capitaine, ne dîtes pas des choses si embarrassantes.  
\- Saito, murmura encore Hijikata à son oreille, comment ai-je fait pour ne pas te voir ou te sentir ? Je trouvais étrange mon attirance pour toi, mais tout s’explique à présent. Je te tiens maintenant, je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

Le brun avait chuchoté ces dernières paroles avec un désir dans la voix. Bien vite, sa langue vint taquiner le lobe de l’oreille de sa belle partenaire et l’une de ses mains entama l’exploration de ce corps blanc et désirable :

« Vice-captaine… soupira Saito.  
\- Cesse donc avec tes "vice-capitaine", Saito. J’ai un nom, utilise-le.  
\- Hijikata-san… Je… Je… »

Elle rougit à nouveau, trop embarrassée pour en dire plus. Ses mains tremblantes allèrent agripper le léger kimono de nuit d’Hijikata qu’elle fit glisser tout doucement de manière à ce son supérieur se présente torse nu face à elle. Ses doigts fins explorèrent chacun des muscles pectoraux et abdominaux d’Hijikata, puis Un éclair vint encore illuminer la pièce et les deux amants :

« Hijikata-san, c’est vous qui êtes extrêmement beau. Les femmes vous aiment, alors pourquoi choisiriez-vous une travestie telle que moi ? demanda-t-elle en défaisant le nœud qui retenait le bas du kimono de son supérieur.  
\- Saito, pourquoi es-tu venue ce soir ? questionna à son tour le brun qui n’en finissait pas de l’explorer avec ses mains habiles. »

Saito ne répondit pas de suite, préférant se prouver ses sentiments en observant le corps d’Hijikata au dessus de lui. Ce dernier n’attendit pas sa réponse. Il défit à son tour l’obi pour ouvrir en grand le kimono opaque et se retrouver face à une derrière barrière : le sous-vêtement masculin dont la forme plate fit basculer ses dernier doute :

« Saito, laisse-moi te faire mienne, tu es tellement splendide. Saito, tu es la plus merveilleuse créature que j’ai jamais connue, et Dieu sait que j’en ai eu des aventures. Si j’avais su qu’il existait une telle princesse en ce monde, j’aurai remué ciel et terre pour te séduire.  
\- Hijikata-san… »

Si cette déclaration avait enfin donné à Saito le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, ses mots furent brisés par une brusque montée de plaisir. Hijikata s’amusait à la voire cambrer et gémir sans retenue, et il fut bien surpris de ses initiatives, lui qui avait toujours imaginé Saito pudique et extrêmement timide pour ce genre de chose

Si c’est un rêve, que je ne me réveille jamais, pensa Hijikata qui oublia tous ses principes, le code moral qu’il s’imposait à lui et à tous les hommes du Shinsengumi. Il en oublia même sa fièvre et les consignes du médecin comme quoi il se devait de prendre du repos. Son unique ambition était de s’unir à Saito, de ne faire qu’un avec elle et de lui donner du plaisir, pensant pour la première fois à l’épanouissement de sa partenaire et non au sien.

Hijikata se jeta sur elle, refermant ses bras autour de ses épaules et la fit basculer en arrière, profitant de la pesanteur pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Saito passa à son tour ses bras autour de sa poitrine musclée du brun et remua de manière à lui faire comprendre qu’elle était prête :

« Saito, tu ne seras pas comme les autres. Tu seras la seule à qui je fais l’amour avec des sentiments, tu seras la seule à présent. Saito, je t’aime, déclara Hijikata en s’unissant enfin avec elle.  
\- Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san…  
\- Dis-le toi aussi Saito, dis-le. »

Hijikata entraîna sa belle partenaire dans un ballet érotique défiant tout ce qu’il avait connu. Il sentit une chaleur autre que sa fièvre l’envahir. Saito éveillait de nouvelles sensations en lui : frissons, battements de cœur accélérés et respiration saccadée. Saito était différente des autres, de tous. Dès le premier jour, elle l’avait marqué. Il se souvint son regard étonné quand il fixait ses yeux et non ses katana du mauvais côté. Ce jour-là aussi, son cœur avait cogné fort, et il avait passé des mois à penser que Saito était la personne le plus belle et la plus parfaite qui puisse exister. Elle n’était que lumière malgré son tempérament ténébreux, il n’avait jamais vu en elle les défauts que les autres lui attribuaient :

« Depuis le premier jour Saito, je t’ai aimé, déclara le brun qui redoublait d’effort pour faire durer leur danse charnelle.  
\- Hijikata-san…  
\- Saito, je veux t’entendre le dire, supplia l’homme aux yeux améthyste. Dépêche-toi, je ne tiendrai plus longtemps.  
\- Hijikata-san… Je vous ai… »

Le tonnerre éclata de nouveau et Hijikata ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était essoufflé et avait terriblement chaud. Les bougies qui éclairaient sa chambre s’étaient consumées, et autour de lui il n’y avait plus aucune trace de Saito, aucune preuve de leur union :

« Un rêve ? »

Hijikata se redressa et inspecta la pièce. Tout était en ordre, rien ne laissait présager que cet instant qu’il venait de partager avec Saito était autre chose qu’un rêve :

« Cette passion qui a submergé mon cœur, elle n’était donc pas réelle, se dit Hijikata désabusé, complètement accablé. J’ai pourtant encore l’impression d’être gonflé de sentiment à l’égard de Saito. »

Et il n’y avait pas que son coeur, son bas-ventre aussi gardait les traces d’une excitation évidente. Hijikata eut juste à penser au magnifique visage de celle qui avait été sa partenaire de songe pour faire jaillir la crème qu’il n’avait pu déverser en elle.

La literie à présent souillée par une ivresse charnelle qu’il avait en réalité été le seul à éprouver, Hijikata se replia sur lui-même sur son futon, la tête dans ses genoux, n’arrivant pas à chasser ce rêve de son esprit :

« Ce n’était qu’un songe. Demain déjà, je l’aurai oublié… Non, je ne veux pas. Il avait tant de sentiments forts, je ne peux perdre ces émotions, je ne veux pas être le seul qui ait eu du plaisir. »

Hijikata se leva en titubant légèrement, sa fièvre ayant raison de ses forces, mais sa volonté saurait combattre son physique fatigué.

En se soutenant à la cloison, il marcha sur l’engawa mouillé par la pluie chaude estivale et s’arrêta devant la chambre de Saito.  
A l’intérieur, tout était calme, le capitaine de la troisième division semblait dormir paisiblement, nullement effrayé par l’orage violent qui sévissait dehors. Hijikata s’avança l’entement sur la pointe des pieds de manière à ne pas faire de bruit et s’agenouilla devant lui. Admirer son visage endormi uniquement éclairé par les éclairs réveilla à nouveau son désir, et son cœur palpita :

« Ce n’était pas qu’un simple rêve de frustré, je l’aime réellement. »

Il se pencha sur le jeune homme endormi afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il espérait goûter à nouveau au meilleur des mets : celui de l’amour. Mais à peine il le frôla qu’Hijikata se sentit agrippé, secoué et puis plaqué au sol à une vitesse incroyable, la lame froide d’un katana placé au niveau de sa gorge :

« Qui va là ? » tonna la voix grave de Saito au dessus de lui.

S’il n’avait fallu qu’une seconde pour permettre au consciencieux capitaine de la troisième division de le plaquer ainsi, il n’en fallut pas plus à Hijikata pour être ébloui par l’éclat de ses prunelles bleu océan, aussi tranchantes que le katana sous sa gorge. Cette vision fit encore cogner le cœur du vice-capitaine, mais elle fut de courte durée car bien vite le regard dur de Saito changea, se transformant en une désolation profonde :

« Vice-capitaine ? »

Il se dégagea et s’inclina devant son supérieur en baragouinant milles excuses :

« Mes plus plates excuses, vice-capitaine. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu avec l’obscurité. Mon irrespect mérite sentence. Ordonnez vice-capitaine, je suis même prêt à m’ouvrir le ventre.  
\- C’est ton cœur que je veux que tu m’ouvres, Saito. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Toujours incliné, ses membres tremblèrent, il ne croyait pas ce qu’il venait d’entendre, il ne voulait pas mal l’interpréter, se donner de faux espoirs et souffrir :

« Saito, redresse-toi » ordonna Hijikata.

Il s’exécuta, se plantant face à son supérieur sans oser le regarder. Ce dernier s’approcha de lui, le détailla des pieds et à la têten s’attardant au niveau de sa poitrine à moitié dénudé étant donné sa tenue de nuit. A son grand étonnement, Hijikata saisit les pans de son habit qu’il écarta largement, dévoilant son torse masculin musclé. Il frémit quand il sentit les mains de son vice-capitaine le frôler, oubliant pendant un instant sa pudeur, stressant à l’idée qu’Hijikata n’aime pas son corps masculin. Il avait toujours su que sa condition d’homme serait un frein à l’amour qu’il lui portait depuis toujours.

De son côté, Hijikata resta un moment à bien observer la poitrine du jeune homme, plissant les yeux, espérant que l’obscurité lui cachait la vérité, mais un nouvel éclair le renseigna définitivement que la vraie nature de la personne en face de lui :

« Tu es donc bien un homme » conclut-il non pas avec déception mais avec une certaine ironie dans sa voix. Franchement, qu’est-ce que je m’étais imaginé, comment aurais-tu pu être une femme ? Je suis stupide. Désolé de t’avoir dérangé, je pense que la fièvre me fait un peu halluciner. Je vais me coucher. »

Saito retint un sanglot. Alors comme ça son corps d’homme le rebutait ? N’y avait-il plus aucun espoir de se faire aimer par lui ? Son assiduité, ses efforts pour lui plaire, tout cela avaient-ils été inutiles ? :

« Il n’empêche Saito, reprit Hijikata, tu devrais faire attention. Ton joli minois peut en attirer certains. Nous sommes des hommes après tout, et tu es sans doute le plus beau et le plus désirable d’entre nous. Je m’inquiète pour toi. Tu as beau être fort, tu ne pourras rien si tu es seul et désarmé face à plusieurs hommes. Malgré le sang qui tache tes mains, il se dégage une certaine pureté en toi. Je m’en voudrais si tu étais souillé. »

Hijikata allait s’en aller lorsqu’il sentit une main agripper le bas de son kimono de nuit. C’était Saito qui, dans un dernier espoir, le retenait. Savoir qu’Hijikata le trouvait beau et qu’il s’inquiétait pour lui avait ravivé ses minces espérances :

« Vice-capitaine, si c’est vous, j’accepterai d’être souillé.   
\- Quoi ? s’exclama le brun.  
\- Vice-capitaine, tranchez-moi la tête ou ordonnez-moi le seppuku si je vous choque. Violez-moi si vous trouvez ça drôle, je ne débattrai pas. Mais je ne peux plus rester dans le silence, je ne plus vivre avec ce pincement au cœur. Vice-capitaine… Hijikata-san, je vous aime. »

L’homme aux yeux mauves sursauta, se rappelant de son rêve, de ses multiples « Dis-le ». Une émotion étreignît son cœur d’habitude si dur. Cette déclaration qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps d’entendre, ces simples mots qu’il attendait désespérément de la bouche de la belle Saito à qui il faisait l’amour avec tant de passion, d’adoration.   
Un frisson le parcourut de toute part, son cœur s’accéléra et une vague de plaisir et de chaleur l’immergea. C’était ça, voilà ce qu’il ne voulait pas perdre, voilà ce qu’il était venu chercher dans la chambre du capitaine de la troisième division : l’amour, il voulait s’assurer que les sentiments qu’il venait de réaliser pour Saito étaient réciproques.

Hijikata s’agenouilla à nouveau devant Saito qui avait baissé la tête. Il la lui releva de par le menton, sourit à la vue de ces joues rougies et de ces larmes d’émotion, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour terminer ce qu’il avait commencé quand il était venu ici. Les sensations qu’il avait éprouvées dans son rêve revenaient, mais cette fois c’était bien la réalité.  
Saito ne fut pas long à répondre. Leur langue se joignirent pour la première fois et des soupirs s’élevèrent dans l’air étouffant de la pièce :

« J’ai fait un rêve, Saito, celui que je t’aimais. En me réveillant, j’étais triste d’avoir brisé ce songe. Je voulais continuer à t’aimer, peu importe ce que tu es réellement. C’est pour ça que j’ai pris le courage de voler jusqu’à toi. Ta sentence pour m’avoir si mal accueilli sera une éternité de servitude. Deviens mon amant Saito, je t’aime. »

le jeune homme répondit en acceptant un nouveau baiser et en entraînant Hijikata dans sa chute, prêt à se donner à lui… Mais subitement, la fatigue du brun reprit le dessus et il s’endormit brutalement, son corps écrasant celui du jeune capitaine sous lui.   
Saito sourit tout serrant son supérieur contre lui. Il embrassa sa joue, priant pour que cette nuit ne s’arrête jamais, pour que cet instant ne soit pas un rêve et qu’il puisse rire demain de la mine embarrassée de l’homme dans ses bras. Hijikata serait probablement gêné de s’être endormi juste après sa déclaration :

« Rassurez-vous Hijikata-san, je vous dois une éternité de servitude. Nous aurons tous les temps de nous unir. Je resterai à vos côtés pour toujours. Je vous aime tellement et je remercie le ciel d’être né homme et gaucher, car sinon, je ne serai jamais venu au Shinsengumi et je ne vous aurais jamais rencontré. » chuchota-t-il en réinstallant convenablement le corps de son supérieur sur le futon, touchant son front encore tiède, finissant finalement par s’endormir, blotti contre lui.

FIN


	2. Union fiévreuse - Version non censurée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version non censurée - Lemon hétéro

C’était un soir d’été, la journée terriblement chaude avait été très éprouvante pour les membres du Shinsengumi contraints de s’entraîner et de patrouiller sous cette chaleur étouffante.   
Toshizô Hijikata était allongé sur son futon, portant un léger kimono de nuit blanc, la mine aussi pâle que son habit avec des joues légèrement rougies par la fièvre qui l’accablait depuis le matin :

« Quelle calamité, pesta-t-il en posant l’une de ses mains sur son front encore tiède. Je vais prendre du retard dans mon travail, et je vais me ramollir avec ce repos forcé. »

Le brun était effectivement alité depuis le matin sur ordre de son capitaine Kondo. Ce dernier avait été alerté par la douce Chizuru qui, en bonne fille de médecin, avait, en un simple coup d’œil, remarqué la mine fiévreuse du consciencieux vice-capitaine.   
Hijikata avait eu beau affirmer que ce n’était rien, qu’il se sentait capable d’assurer ses fonctions et tâches habituelles, rien n’avait su dissuader son supérieur de faire appel au médecin de la milice, Ryôjin Matsumoto, qui diagnostiqua chez lui une réaction somatique à du surmenage, avec pour seul traitement du repos, des repas équilibrés et une bonne hydratation. 

Toute la journée n’avait été qu’aller et venu dans sa chambre, et surtout Chizuru qui lui apportait repas, thé, distraction, ainsi que son éternel sourire innocent dénué de toute fausseté. Tous les hommes s’étaient également présentés pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement, des capitaines de division au dernier pignouf engagé dans la milice et dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Au final, il n’avait quasiment pas pu fermer l’oeil de la journée à cause de tous ces dérangements. Quel était donc l’intérêt de ce repos forcé ! :

« Franchement, je suis plus peinard lorsque je travaille » songea-t-il en posant lourdement la tête sur son oreiller. 

Les visages hypocrites qui avaient défilé dans sa chambre lui revinrent en mémoire, et Hijikata réalisa soudainement qu’un avait manqué à l’appel. Lui, le seul qui paraissait toujours sincère dans ses propos, qui inspirait confiance et respect, qui était si droit dans ses gestes et réfléchi dans ses décisions. Lui qui vous fixait sérieusement avec ce regard froid, tellement qu’il vous figeait, vous glaçait le sang, vous faisait perdre vos moyens… sauf pour lui, Toshizô Hijikata, qui se surprenait à aimer ce visage de porcelaine qu’il devinait aussi doux que la soie. Il ne se lassait pas d’observer ces yeux océans qui le submergeaient tel un tsunami :

« Saito doit avoir la peau aussi blanche qu’un jasmin. Son odeur doit mêler celle du sang, de la transpiration et des pétales de cerisier. Ses jambes doivent être aussi douces et imberbes qu’un enfant, sa taille svelte comme une demoiselle juvénile, son ventre plat et ferme grâce à ses entraînements quotidiens, ses mains fraîches aux doigts fins doivent être parsemés de durillons… »

S’imaginer les mystères qui pouvaient bien se cacher sous le kimono noir éveilla les sens du vice-capitaine. Il rougit légèrement, honteux de fantasmer ainsi sur un homme. Mais qui ne pouvait pas être sublimé par la beauté divine d’Hajime Saito ? :

« Et encore, si ce n’était que son physique, mais Saito est parfait dans tous les domaines. Il est l’un des seuls qui ne néglige pas ses entraînements, qui ne confie pas la responsabilité de former les recrues à d’autres, qui ne considère pas ses patrouilles comme des ballades. De plus, il ne bâcle pas ses tours cuisine, ses mets préparés avec assiduité sont toujours excellents. Il est propre, ordonné, fait attention à ce qu’il mange, sa seule tare serait peut-être son penchant pour le sake, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Surtout qu’il ne finit pas comme les trois imbéciles complètement bourrés, riant et chantant à tue-tête et faisant un boucan qui réveillerait un mort. Saito, lui, est discret et très talentueux, le savoir au sein du Shinsengumi apaise ma conscience. »

En pensant à cela, Hijikata reposa sa tête sur le futon. Ses paupières lourdes menaçaient à tout moment de se fermer :

« Saito est très occupé, je comprends qu’il ne soit pas venu me souhaiter un bon rétablissement. J’espère qu’il viendra demain » pensa-t-il en fermant un instant les yeux. 

L’orage éclata avec ses bruits assourdissants et ses éclairs qui illuminent le ciel nocturne. Hijikata était sur le point de se laisser emporter dans le monde des songes, la fatigue due à sa fièvre et à sa longue journée lui retombant subitement dessus.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, il rouvrit difficilement les yeux, ayant l’impression de sentir une présence près de lui. En effet, une tasse de tisane avait été posée près de sa tête, et à côté de son futon, une silhouette mince, vêtue d’un kimono opaque, était agenouillée. Immobile, elle n’émettait pas le moindre son jusqu’à ce que le vice-capitaine se décide à se redresser sur un coude :

« Vice-capitaine, je vous ai réveillé ? Mes plus plates excuses, là n’était pas mon intention, s’inclina la personne face à lui qu’Hijikata reconnut immédiatement.  
\- Saito ? s’interloqua le brun, trouvant que c’était là une bien drôle de coïncidence que le jeune capitaine se retrouve devant lui juste quand il y pensait.  
\- J’étais venu vous apporter une tisane. Comment vous sentez-vous, vice-capitaine ? Est-ce que votre fièvre est tombée ? Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous rallongiez, vous avez l’air exténué.   
\- Je vais bien, je te remercie. Ce n’est pas une petite fatigue qui va m’abattre, répondit avec assurance le vice-capitaine qui souhaitait garder un brin de dignité malgré son évidente position de faiblesse.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé de venir si tard, j’ai été très occupé aujourd’hui… » Saito paraissait vraiment navré, ce qui toucha l’homme plus âgé qui se surprit à rougir comme une jeune fille que l’on complimente. « Vice-capitaine, vos joues sont très rouges, vous avez encore de la fièvre ? » demanda cette fois le capitaine de la troisième division tout en posant une de ses mains fraîches sur le front tiède de son supérieur.

Il y avait tant de tendresse dans ce geste qu’Hijikata en frissonna, ne faisant aucune remontrance pour cette marque d’intimité qu’ils n’avaient pas à partager étant donné les grades de chacun. Le brun souhaitait simplement garder ce contact le plus longtemps possible. Les yeux mauves s’attardèrent sur le visage de porcelaine quelque peu efféminé de Saito. Sa peau immaculée brillait à la simple lumière de la bougie exactement comme le soleil sur la neige, et ses profonds yeux bleus le détaillaient avec anxiété.

Saito ôta finalement son écharpe qu’il passa autour du cou de son vice-capitaine. Ce dernier manqua un battement de coeur lorsqu’il sentit ces doigts fins frôler son cou. Sa bouche saliva, ses paumes se crispèrent et pire encore, son bas-ventre palpita :

« Qu’est-ce qui me prend, Saito est un homme… » pensa Hijikata de plus en plus attiré par son frère d’arme.

Cette proximité, cette intimité rare qu’ils partageaient, et cette vue sur sa gorge dégagée, gracile et aussi banche que l’écharpe qui habituellement le cachait… Hijikata inspira pour tenter de reprendre contenance et se heurta à l’odeur du tissu qui entourait à présent son cou. Ses instincts de mâle se réveillèrent. Après tant de mois de frustration et d’abstinence, une impulsion, une envie sexuelle l’envahit. Elle noya sa conscience, prit le contrôle de son corps et le fit se redresser furtivement pour aller poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Tout s’était passé en moins d’une seconde dans son esprit.

Saito écarquilla les yeux puis gémit lorsqu’il sentit la langue de son supérieur caresser ses lèvres pour forcer l’ouverture de sa bouche, et donc bâtir un chemin vers sa cavité buccale et sa langue encore timide. Le jeune homme rougit puis ferma les yeux avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Hijikata le suivit dans sa chute, peu décidé à rompre leur union labiale. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Saito répondit enfin au baiser tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de son supérieur. Il gémit encore tout en faisant danser sa langue avec celle du brun et en pressant son corps svelte contre celui plus robuste de son vice-capitaine :

« Saito… soupira Hijikata en écartant le bas du kimono de son partenaire pour glisser sa main sur une de ses cuisses. Tu es si beau. »

L’aîné caressa de son autre main les mèches indigo du capitaine de la troisième division avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Contrairement à leur premier baiser plus sauvage, celui-ci était plus doux. Un frisson parcourra l’échine du vice-capitaine et la tension entre ses jambes s’accrut encore plus.  
Ses mains baladeuses effleurèrent les cuisses aussi douces que de la soie, blanches comme la neige, exactement comme Hijikata les avait imaginées, avant de finalement remonter vers la partie supérieure de ce corps aux courbes parfaites. Au travers du kimono, il tâta la taille aux hanches fines et au ventre plat avant de remonter encore vers le buste… Et d’y sentir comme une forme qui n’aurait pas dû y être :

« Vice-capitaine… Attendez… »

Saito paraissait bien embarrassé. Il arrêta la main de son supérieur, détournant la tête, fermant les yeux comme pour se cacher. La curiosité d’Hijikata s’éveilla, il ne pouvait pas croire une telle chose. D’un geste vif, il ouvrit brutalement le kimono noir de son partenaire et perça à jour le secret de Saito : sur son buste trônaient des bandes qui compressaient deux excroissances arrondies relativement petites mais bien réelles.  
Le brun cligna des yeux, n’y croyant pas une seule seconde :

« Saito… Tu es…  
\- Ne me regardez pas. » couina Saito en se cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Mais Hijikata ne l’écoutait plus, seul son désir qu’il ressentait depuis si longtemps dictait ses gestes. Délicatement, il ôta les bandes pour offrir à ses yeux la vue d’une jolie poitrine féminine ronde, ferme et blanche :

« Vous allez me renvoyer du Shinsengumi, c’est cela ? demanda anxieusement le jeune homme ou plutôt la jeune femme à la chevelure indigo. Si le fait que je sois gauchère ne vous a pas gêné, peut-être que le fait que je sois une femme est une autre question. »

Hijikata ne répondit pas, tout son esprit se concentrait sur l’exploration de ces beaux petits seins qui l’attirait irrésistiblement. Etait-ce bien ? Il ne se posa même pas la question. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il désirait Saito, que Saito représentait à elle seule tout ce qu’il avait toujours recherché : droiture, humilité, combativité, discrétion et surtout beauté divine. Avait-il le droit de souiller cette entité parfaite qui se livrait à lui ? La méritait-il ?

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre éclaira le ciel nocturne et la chambre de l’homme qui put témoigner de la structure parfaite de ce corps féminin qui se présentait devant lui. Bien vite, Hijikata baissa complètement le haut du kimono de manière à découvrir également son ventre, ses hanches et le petit trou de son nombril, une des parties du corps qu’il préférait chez les femmes.  
Saito n’opposait pas la moindre résistance. Il n’empêcha qu’il, enfin plutôt elle, se cachait toujours le visage dans ses mains, apparemment très intimidée mais consentante malgré cela. Hijikata sourit, il la trouvait vraiment adorable. S’essayant à califourchon sur son bassin, il alla prendre ses deux mains pour admirer pleinement son beau minois devenu rouge comme les chrysanthèmes. Le vice-capitaine sentit encore son sexe gonfler, comment rester de marbre devant tant de beauté et d’innocence ? Une question lui vint, Saito était-elle encore vierge ? En tout cas, elle était très réceptive à ses touchers si on n’en jugeait par ces perles de chair qui pointaient, en demande d’être suçotées :

« Saito, dit tendrement Hijikata en entremêlant ses doigts dans les mèches violettes, Saito, ouvre les yeux, tu es tellement belle.  
\- Vice-capitaine, ne dîtes pas des choses si embarrassantes.  
\- Saito, murmura encore Hijikata à son oreille, comment ai-je fait pour ne pas te voir ou te sentir ? Je trouvais étrange mon attirance pour toi, mais tout s’explique à présent. Je te tiens maintenant, je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

Le brun avait chuchoté ces dernières paroles avec un désir dans la voix. Bien vite, sa langue vint taquiner le lobe de l’oreille de sa belle partenaire et l’une de ses mains entama l’exploration de ces seins blancs, bien vite rejoint par sa langue. Il s’attarda longuement sur les tétons qui durcissait toujours plus à chacun de ses passages :

« Vice-captaine… soupira Saito qui sentait comme un liquide s’écouler entre ses cuisses, bien différent de ses saignements mensuel.  
\- Cesse donc avec tes "vice-capitaine", Saito. J’ai un nom, utilise-le.  
\- Hijikata-san… Je… Je… »

Elle rougit à nouveau, trop embarrassée pour en dire plus. Ses mains tremblantes allèrent agripper le léger kimono de nuit d’Hijikata qu’elle fit glisser tout doucement de manière à ce son supérieur se présente torse nu face à elle. Ses doigts fins explorèrent chacun des muscles pectoraux et abdominaux d’Hijikata, puis Un éclair vint encore illuminer la pièce et les deux amants :

« Hijikata-san, c’est vous qui êtes extrêmement beau. Les femmes vous aiment, alors pourquoi choisiriez-vous une travestie telle que moi ? demanda-t-elle en défaisant le nœud qui retenait le bas du kimono de son supérieur.  
\- Saito, pourquoi es-tu venue ce soir ? questionna à son tour le brun qui avait laissé tomber la poitrine pour s’amuser avec le nombril et amener ainsi progressivement ses mains habiles vers son bas-ventre. »

Saito ne répondit pas de suite, préférant se prouver ses sentiments en observant le corps à présent complètement nu d’Hijikata au dessus de lui. Ce dernier n’attendit pas sa réponse. Il défit à son tour l’obi pour ouvrir en grand le kimono opaque et se retrouver face à une derrière barrière : le sous-vêtement masculin dont la forme plate fit basculer ses dernier doute :

« Laisse-moi la voir, dit-il tout bas en faisant glisser le dessous, laisse-moi la toucher. Saito, laisse-moi te faire mienne, tu es tellement splendide Saito, tu es la plus merveilleuse créature que j’ai jamais connue, et Dieu sait que j’en ai eu des aventures. Si j’avais su qu’il existait une telle princesse en ce monde, j’aurai remué ciel et terre pour te séduire.  
\- Hijikata-san… AAAAAAH »

Si cette déclaration avait enfin donné à Saito le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, ses mots furent brisés par une brusque montée de plaisir. Hijikata avait posé l’une de ses mains sur son territoire sacrée et faisait glisser l’un de ses doigts dans le petit abricot, caressant ainsi son clitoris. Sa dextérité était surprenante, il semblait connaître le sexe féminin aussi bien voire même plus que Saito lui-même qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements et hurlements de plaisir qu’il ne pouvait absolument pas contrôler, de même que la sécrétion de ce suc qui s’écoulait encore entre ses cuisses et lubrifiait le passage vers son antre.  
Les jambes de la demoiselle s’ouvrirent pour permettre à Hijikata plus d’aisance. Ce dernier l’aida à bien les écarter et plongea sa tête dans le pubis de sa partenaire pour léchouiller le clitoris, et par là même faire pénétrer ses doigts dans son antre bien humidifié.

Saito gémissait toujours tout en secouant la tête, les yeux fermés, mordant ses doigts pour éviter de trop se perdre dans ce monde de volupté qu’elle était en train de délicieusement découvrir. Ce n’est que quand Hijikata se redressa, empoignant son sexe, prêt à la pénétrer, qu’elle l’arrêta :

« Tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de déception.  
\- Ce n’est pas cela, mais je ne veux pas être la seule qui profite, Hijikata-san. S’il vous plait, laissez-moi faire. »

Plus que la surprise d’avoir découvert que Saito était en réalité une femme, Hijikata s’étonna encore plus de la voir prendre son sexe déjà en érection dans ses mains froides. Elle l’embrassa petit à petit, des bourses jusqu’au gland, puis sortit enfin sa langue qui titilla d’abord l’extrémité sensible pendant quelques secondes seulement avant de le prendre à pleine bouche. Ce fut au tour du brun de se cambrer tellement la manœuvre était excitante pour lui qui n’avait plus touché de femme depuis des mois. Il se dit que Saito était aussi douée pour le kenjutsu que pour la fellation. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’un liquide blanc s’échappe à toute allure, lui laissant juste le temps de se retirer de la bouche de Saito, ne souhaitant pas la souiller.  
La substance visqueuse s’étala sur le sol et un silence s’installa entre les deux amants nus se faisant face. Saito finit par tendre le bras pour prendre un échantillon de sperme entre ses doigts puis le porta à son nez pour s’imprégner de l’odeur de son vice-capitaine :

« J’ai vu votre corps, touché votre sexe, maintenant j’ai dernier vœux, Hijika-san, je veux vous sentir en moi. »

Si c’est un rêve, que je ne me réveille jamais, pensa Hijikata qui oublia tous ses principes, le code moral qu’il s’imposait à lui et à tous les hommes du Shinsengumi. Il en oublia même sa fièvre et les consignes du médecin comme quoi il se devait de prendre du repos. Son unique ambition était de s’unir à Saito, de ne faire qu’un avec elle et de lui donner du plaisir, pensant pour la première fois à l’épanouissement de sa partenaire et non au sien.

Hijikata se jeta sur elle, refermant ses bras autour de ses épaules et la fit basculer en arrière, profitant de la pesanteur pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Saito passa à son tour ses bras autour de sa poitrine musclée du brun, remuant son bassin, relevant ses jambes, écartant les cuisses pour ouvrir le passage, elle se servit même de l’une de ses mains pour aider le sexe de son amant à se remettre en érection.   
Puis enfin, Hijikata la retourna sur le ventre et la releva de manière à la prendre en levrette. C’était une position qu’aimait particulièrement le vice-capitaine. Se sentant dominant de l’ébat, il aimait observer le chute de rein de ses partenaires et entendre leur cris de plaisir sans pour autant avoir une vue sur leur bouche déformée. Cette position lui permettait également de masser les seins à chaque coup de rein pour finir par finalement s’écrouler sur ses compagnes d’une nuit :

« Saito, tu ne seras pas comme les autres, soupira Hijikata en plaçant sa verge juste devant la caverne de la jeune femme, tu seras la seule à qui je fais l’amour avec des sentiments, tu seras la seule à présent. Saito, je t’aime, termina-t-il en la pénétrant.  
\- Hijikata-san, gémit la jeune femme quand elle sentit le sexe dur entrer en elle. Hijikata-san…  
\- Dis-le toi aussi Saito, dis-le. »

Le brun commença doucement ses mouvements de va et viens, ne souhaitant pas la blesser, mais bien vite il se rendit compte qu’elle ne souffrait pas. Au contraire, Saito se tordait de plaisir. Lui aussi, il avait eu une telle facilité à entrer qu’il comprit qu’elle ne devait pas être vierge. Un voile de déception lui étreignît le cœur à l’idée qu’un autre avait déjà touché à cette chair exquise, mais bien vite il oublia ses rancœurs et se laissa bercer par la tension charnelle qui régnait dans sa chambre. Hijikata se balança de plus en plus rapidement, ayant l’impression de voler, sentant une chaleur autre que sa fièvre l’envahir. C’était si bon d’être dans Saito et d’entendre la douce mélodie de ses cris de plaisir.  
La tension sur son sexe s’accrut. Etait-ce le fait qu’il n’avait pas fait l’amour depuis un moment ou bien était-ce Saito qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle ? Il venait à peine de commencer, il n’allait quand même tout lâcher maintenant et décevoir la femme qu’il avait toujours rêvée de posséder.  
Hijikata serra les dents, son plaisir devint torture, mais cette douleur l’excita aussi. Saito éveillait de nouvelles sensations en lui : frissons, battements de cœur accélérés et respiration saccadée, sans parler de cette tordante douleur dans le bas-ventre qu’il n’aurait jamais eu à endurer avec une femme quelconque. Saito était différente des autres, de tous. Dès le premier jour, elle l’avait marqué. Il se souvint son regard étonné quand il fixait ses yeux et non ses katana du mauvais côté. Ce jour-là aussi, son cœur avait cogné fort, et il avait passé des mois à penser que Saito était la personne le plus belle et la plus parfaite qui puisse exister. Elle n’était que lumière malgré son tempérament ténébreux, il n’avait jamais vu en elle les défauts que les autres lui attribuaient :

« Depuis le premier jour Saito, je t’ai aimé, déclara le brun en cessant un instant ses mouvements pour se retenir d’éjaculer, voulant faire durer cette danse charnelle, ce moment de volupté.  
\- Hijikata-san… gémit Saito en remuant de nouveau son bassin pour l’inciter à poursuivre ses secousses.  
\- Saito, je veux t’entendre le dire, supplia l’homme aux yeux améthyste en reprenant sa course, sachant pertinemment qu’il était à bout. Dépêche-toi, je ne tiendrai plus longtemps.  
\- Hijikata-san… Je vous ai… »

Le tonnerre éclata de nouveau et Hijikata ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était essoufflé et avait terriblement chaud. Les bougies qui éclairaient sa chambre s’étaient consumées, et autour de lui il n’y avait plus aucune trace de Saito, aucune preuve de leur union :

« Un rêve ? »

Hijikata se redressa et inspecta la pièce. Tout était en ordre. Il n’y avait ni reste de sperme au sol, les cloisons ne faisaient plus vibrer les cris de plaisir de la belle Saito, la literie ne portait pas les effluves d’un rapport sexuel passionné :

« Cette passion qui a submergé mon cœur, elle n’était donc pas réelle, se dit Hijikata désabusé, complètement accablé. J’ai pourtant encore l’impression d’être gonflé de sentiment à l’égard de Saito. »

Et il n’y avait pas que son coeur, son sexe aussi gardait les traces d’une excitation évidente. Des traces blanches nappaient les draps, et sa verge était aussi dure et douloureuse qu’une lame de katana affûtée. Hijikata eut juste à penser au magnifique visage de celle qui avait été sa partenaire de songe pour faire jaillir la crème qu’il n’avait pu déverser en elle.

La literie à présent souillée par une ivresse charnelle qu’il avait en réalité été le seul à éprouver, Hijikata se replia sur lui-même sur son futon, la tête dans ses genoux, n’arrivant pas à chasser ce rêve de son esprit :

« Ce n’était qu’un songe. Demain déjà, je l’aurai oublié… Non, je ne veux pas. Il avait tant de sentiments forts, je ne peux perdre ces émotions, je ne veux pas être le seul qui ait eu du plaisir. »

Hijikata se leva en titubant légèrement, sa fièvre ayant raison de ses forces, mais sa volonté saurait combattre son physique fatigué.

En se soutenant à la cloison, il marcha sur l’engawa mouillé par la pluie chaude estivale et s’arrêta devant la chambre de Saito.  
A l’intérieur, tout était calme, le capitaine de la troisième division semblait dormir paisiblement, nullement effrayé par l’orage violent qui sévissait dehors. Hijikata s’avança l’entement sur la pointe des pieds de manière à ne pas faire de bruit et s’agenouilla devant lui. Admirer son visage endormi uniquement éclairé par les éclairs réveilla à nouveau son désir, et son cœur palpita :

« Ce n’était pas qu’un simple rêve de frustré, je l’aime réellement. »

Il se pencha sur le jeune homme endormi afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il espérait goûter à nouveau au meilleur des mets : celui de l’amour. Mais à peine il le frôla qu’Hijikata se sentit agrippé, secoué et puis plaqué au sol à une vitesse incroyable, la lame froide d’un katana placé au niveau de sa gorge :

« Qui va là ? » tonna la voix grave de Saito au dessus de lui.

S’il n’avait fallu qu’une seconde pour permettre au consciencieux capitaine de la troisième division de le plaquer ainsi, il n’en fallut pas plus à Hijikata pour être ébloui par l’éclat de ses prunelles bleu océan, aussi tranchantes que le katana sous sa gorge. Cette vision fit encore cogner le cœur du vice-capitaine, mais elle fut de courte durée car bien vite le regard dur de Saito changea, se transformant en une désolation profonde :

« Vice-capitaine ? »

Il se dégagea et s’inclina devant son supérieur en baragouinant milles excuses :

« Mes plus plates excuses, vice-capitaine. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu avec l’obscurité. Mon irrespect mérite sentence. Ordonnez vice-capitaine, je suis même prêt à m’ouvrir le ventre.  
\- C’est ton cœur que je veux que tu m’ouvres, Saito. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Toujours incliné, ses membres tremblèrent, il ne croyait pas ce qu’il venait d’entendre, il ne voulait pas mal l’interpréter, se donner de faux espoirs et souffrir :

« Saito, redresse-toi » ordonna Hijikata.

Il s’exécuta, se plantant face à son supérieur sans oser le regarder. Ce dernier s’approcha de lui, le détailla des pieds et à la tête, s’attardant au niveau de sa poitrine à moitié dénudé étant donné sa tenue de nuit. A son grand étonnement, Hijikata saisit les pans de son habit qu’il écarta largement, dévoilant son torse masculin musclé. Il frémit quand il sentit les mains de son vice-capitaine le frôler, oubliant pendant un instant sa pudeur, stressant à l’idée qu’Hijikata n’aime pas son corps masculin. Il avait toujours su que sa condition d’homme serait un frein à l’amour qu’il lui portait depuis toujours.

De son côté, Hijikata resta un moment à bien observer la poitrine du jeune homme, plissant les yeux, espérant que l’obscurité lui cachait la vérité, mais un nouvel éclair le renseigna définitivement que la vraie nature de la personne en face de lui :

« Tu es donc bien un homme » conclut-il non pas avec déception mais avec une certaine ironie dans sa voix. Franchement, qu’est-ce que je m’étais imaginé, comment aurais-tu pu être une femme ? Je suis stupide. Désolé de t’avoir dérangé, je pense que la fièvre me fait un peu halluciner. Je vais me coucher. »

Saito retint un sanglot. Alors comme ça son corps d’homme le rebutait ? N’y avait-il plus aucun espoir de se faire aimer par lui ? Son assiduité, ses efforts pour lui plaire, tout cela avaient-ils été inutiles ? :

« Il n’empêche Saito, reprit Hijikata, tu devrais faire attention. Ton joli minois peut en attirer certains. Nous sommes des hommes après tout, et tu es sans doute le plus beau et le plus désirable d’entre nous. Je m’inquiète pour toi. Tu as beau être fort, tu ne pourras rien si tu es seul et désarmé face à plusieurs hommes. Malgré le sang qui tache tes mains, il se dégage une certaine pureté en toi. Je m’en voudrais si tu étais souillé. »

Hijikata allait s’en aller lorsqu’il sentit une main agripper le bas de son kimono de nuit. C’était Saito qui, dans un dernier espoir, le retenait. Savoir qu’Hijikata le trouvait beau et qu’il s’inquiétait pour lui avait ravivé ses minces espérances :

« Vice-capitaine, si c’est vous, j’accepterai d’être souillé.   
\- Quoi ? s’exclama le brun.  
\- Vice-capitaine, tranchez-moi la tête ou ordonnez-moi le seppuku si je vous choque. Violez-moi si vous trouvez ça drôle, je ne débattrai pas. Mais je ne peux plus rester dans le silence, je ne plus vivre avec ce pincement au cœur. Vice-capitaine… Hijikata-san, je vous aime. »

L’homme aux yeux mauves sursauta, se rappelant de son rêve, de ses multiples « Dis-le ». Une émotion étreignît son cœur d’habitude si dur. Cette déclaration qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps d’entendre, ces simples mots qu’il attendait désespérément de la bouche de la belle Saito à qui il faisait l’amour avec tant de passion, d’adoration.   
Un frisson le parcourut de toute part, son cœur s’accéléra et une vague de plaisir et de chaleur l’immergea. C’était ça, voilà ce qu’il ne voulait pas perdre, voilà ce qu’il était venu chercher dans la chambre du capitaine de la troisième division : l’amour, il voulait s’assurer que les sentiments qu’il venait de réaliser pour Saito étaient réciproques.

Hijikata s’agenouilla à nouveau devant Saito qui avait baissé la tête. Il la lui releva de par le menton, sourit à la vue de ces joues rougies et de ces larmes d’émotion, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour terminer ce qu’il avait commencé quand il était venu ici. Les sensations qu’il avait éprouvées dans son rêve revenaient, mais cette fois c’était bien la réalité.  
Saito ne fut pas long à répondre. Leur langue se joignirent pour la première fois et des soupirs s’élevèrent dans l’air étouffant de la pièce :

« J’ai fait un rêve, Saito, celui que je t’aimais. En me réveillant, j’étais triste d’avoir brisé ce songe. Je voulais continuer à t’aimer, peu importe ce que tu es réellement. C’est pour ça que j’ai pris le courage de voler jusqu’à toi. Ta sentence pour m’avoir si mal accueilli sera une éternité de servitude. Deviens mon amant Saito, je t’aime. »

Le jeune homme répondit en acceptant un nouveau baiser et en entraînant Hijikata dans sa chute, prêt à se donner à lui… Mais subitement, la fatigue du brun reprit le dessus et il s’endormit brutalement, son corps écrasant celui du jeune homme sous lui.   
Saito sourit tout serrant son supérieur contre lui. Il embrassa sa joue, priant pour que cette nuit ne s’arrête jamais, pour que cet instant ne soit pas un rêve et qu’il puisse rire demain de la mine embarrassée de l’homme dans ses bras. Hijikata serait probablement gêné de s’être endormi juste après sa déclaration :

« Rassurez-vous Hijikata-san, je vous dois une éternité de servitude. Nous aurons tous les temps de nous unir. Je resterai à vos côtés pour toujours. Je vous aime tellement et je remercie le ciel d’être né homme et gaucher, car sinon, je ne serait jamais venu au Shinsengumi et je ne vous aurais jamais rencontré. » chuchota-t-il en réinstallant convenablement le corps de son supérieur sur le futon, touchant son front encore tiède, finissant finalement par s’endormir, blotti contre lui.

FIN


End file.
